In the manufacture and use of stringed musical instruments, there are two classes: fretted and unfretted. Among the unfretted instruments, the violin family can be played by placing the finger on a string and pressing it against the surface of the neck. The strings in such instruments can be arranged to define a curved surface. This makes it possible to play the violin and its family of instruments with a straight bow. Because the strings are in an arch, the bow can contact one string at a time.
In the case of the fretted instruments, such as the guitar, the strings are pressed against straight frets that extend transversely of the neck of the instrument. This arrangement requires that the strings lie side-by-side to define a flat surface. Although it has been suggested that a guitar would give an interesting tone if bowed in the manner of a violin, it is impossible to draw a conventional bow across a single string. This is because the strings all lie in a single plane and there has been no way to bow a single string in an instrument of that type.
In the past, various types of bows for stringed instruments have been proposed. For instance, in the patent of KRAUSE No. 2,421,567, a violin bow has been shown in which it is possible to vary the tension of the horse hair element to allow the playing of more than one string at a time. The patent of RICHTER No. 1,258,463 describes a motor-driven cylinder on which horse hair is wound.
The patent of LUKEHART No. 4,867,032 illustrates the general nature of a pick that is moutned ont eh thumb. The patent of ATTWOOD No. 2,466,834 shows the support structure of a violin bow, using a tube which is filled with a sound-absorbent material. The German patent of HLUBEK No. 500,031 shows a violin bow in which the horse hairs are wound around a cyclindrical winch at each end. None of these devices could be used as a plectrum or pick to play an instrument having a flat array of strings. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a guitar bow that can be used to actuate a single string in a flat array of strings by bowing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a guitar bow that can be used in the manner of a conventional plectrum or pick.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a guitar bow which is simple and rugged in construction, which can be readily and inexpensively manufactured, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a guitar pick which can be used to provide an unusual tone on the instrument.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a guitar device that can be used selectively to pick or to bow a single string.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.